The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a blocker door assembly within the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a fan section to propel the aircraft, a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air from the fan section, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust. Downstream of the turbine section, may be an augmentor section, or “afterburner,” that is operable to selectively increase the thrust. The increase in thrust is produced when fuel is injected into the core exhaust gases downstream of the turbine section and burned to generate a second combustion.
Blocker door assemblies such as those employed by cooling systems are applied in gas turbine engines for the control of airflow from one airstream to the next. The efficient control of air flow within applications such as gas turbine engines remains an area of interest. Many known blocker door assemblies have various disadvantages, short-comings, and drawbacks relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further development in this area of technology.